


Weekend Visits

by Queen_Preferences



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Prison, Cute Kim Mingyu, Fluffy, Gang, Gang Leader Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Gang Leader Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Gang Leader Yoon Jeonghan, Gangsters, High Schooler Kim Samuel | Punch, High Schooler Lee Chan | Dino, M/M, Meanie Forever, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Prison, Sassy Jeon Wonwoo, Threats, Threats of Violence, Undercover, Undercover Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Undercover Wen Jun Hui | Jun, mentions of possessive behavior, seventeen ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Prison AU: Meanie





	Weekend Visits

Title: Weekend Visits

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Meanie

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Samuel, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Prison AU: Meanie

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You are a dumbass piece of shit." Wonwoo hissed the moment he took the seat at the table, his cute nose scrunching up at the bright orange prison-issued jumpsuit that his fiancé was currently wearing. He ignored all the shocked looks from the guards around them.

"I missed you too baby boy." Mingyu chuckled out, holding his hand out to Wonwoo across the plain table.

Wonwoo snarled, but didn’t reject the hand "Don't play fucking cute with me, you fucking idiot. How the fuck did you let yourself get caught like that!". Wonwoo didn't worry about his word because he knew each one of the guards standing in the closer proximity were on Mingyu's payroll.

Mingyu smiled letting his fanged teeth point on the corners of his mouth, "I had too baby."

"Why? Huh why you?" Wonwoo hissed.

"Because Channie and Samuel are both still in high school and I didn't want to ruin their futures before they even began."

"So you ruin ours instead. I should take this time and just find someone else who'll put me first for once." Wonwoo hissed.

* * *

Wonwoo knew he was being absurd because he would have done the same thing along with the rest of the members.

He also knew why exactly Gyu was the best option.

The police had already gathering information on the gang for months and were getting ready to close in on Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo any day.

Mingyu was the only one of them that had been flying underneath the radar perfectly. Him getting charged would throw the whole department off and give Jihoon and Minghao enough time to destroy all evidence they gathered centered around their leaders.

Seokmin already had some minor chargers that decorated his record. Vernon was currently on the local police department wanted list. Jun and Soonyoung were already undercover in the police so they couldn’t risk draining any attention to themselves.

Wonwoo and Seungkwan were completely out of the question. Mingyu and Vernon were both very possessive of their lovers and they held no ties to the group that the police could connect.

Mingyu was the only one of them that still have a clean record that could afford some marks on it.

Along with Mingyu knew he won't get that much time for his first time but it still left Wonwoo bitter. Especially since the two were in the process of planning their wedding.

Beside that they both knew the threat was empty. Wonwoo and Mingyu have been together since Mingyu's freshman year in high school, Wonwoo wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

He moved to stand up but Mingyu gripped his wrist hard with his long ass tree arms.

All playfulness disappeared from his face as he glared Wonwoo down, "Don't test me Wonwoo. I will kill anyone who dares to breath in your direction."

Wonwoo knew Mingyu was serious.

Mingyu might play around and look like a overgrown puppy but he was far from it.

Kim Mingyu never said anything he didn't mean.

Wonwoo knew that for a fact.

He watched the man he grew to love, kneecapped someone once for muttering how fuckable he looked to his friend. Maybe he's sadistic but he loves how quickly the other man turns to violence when he's involved.

Rolling his eyes Wonwoo snatched his wrist away from Mingyu before sliding back into the seat. He was bluffing anyway but Mingyu didn’t need to know that.

"Whatever. I'm not going to spending all my free time here, just so you know that." Wonwoo muttered.

"I know baby." Mingyu stated with a cheeky smile.

They both knew Wonwoo would be here every weekend until Mingyu was out. He would have a attitude but he would be here along with the members.

Mingyu smiled because he could imagine Wonwoo sitting across from him with pout as he complained about having to handle all the wedding details himself now.

"What are you smiling about." Wonwoo snapped.

Mingyu smiled not even bothered with the attitude, "Nothing."

"Whatever.” Wonwoo muttered.

* * *

”Kim Mingyu-ssi. Visiting hours end in three minutes.” A guard stated as he approached the table before bowing and backing away.

Mingyu sighed as he stared at Wonwoo, “I’ll see you next weekend, right hyung?”.

Wonwoo scoffed, “Of course you will idiot. We have a wedding to place and I refuse to put it off for six months until you get out. At least now you can’t make excuses to leave me with all the choices.” 

Mingyu laughed as he stood up pulling Wonwoo up with him. He leaned down pressing a hard kiss to his fiancé’s lips, “Be good.”

”I could say the same to you. Don’t you dare let anyone else touch or look at you or I’ll be joining you on here.” Wonwoo hissed as he tugged Mingyu closer.

Mingyu smirked one hand gripping the back of Wonwoo’s neck as the other dropped down to his ass, “I’ll say the same to you. I would hate to be placed back in here for murder.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he gave his fiancé another kiss before shoving the man away as he walked away.

”Love you hyung!”

”I know!”

Mingyu waited until Wonwoo reached the doors for the other man to glance over his shoulder.

“I love you too Mingyu,” Wonwoo stayed as he turned and disappeared from Mingyu’s sight.


End file.
